


千尺俱乐部/The Mile High Club

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	千尺俱乐部/The Mile High Club

“别...唔...”黄明昊本能的想要挣扎，但双手刚刚一动，随即被按过头顶，桎梏住不能动弹。一双长腿也被对方死死压制住，胯下传来不容忽视的摩擦感，热切的硬物不断在他腿间磨蹭。 

北京飞深圳的三个半小时航班，黄明昊谨记助理的话，容易上火的人要多喝水，结果还没起飞一会儿就把自己的和范丞丞的水都喝完了。渐渐有了尿意，准备等会再去洗手间，谁知身体里那个都快被自己遗忘的小东西，突然震动了起来。 

他扭头看了一眼旁边的始作俑者，早上就是范丞丞给自己塞了个跳蛋进去，遥控也在他手上。那人见他没什么反应，马上给震动上了一档，黄明昊被弄的不知道是想尿还是被操，见那人还有加码的趋势，怕出洋相，黄明昊赶紧捂着肚子去了卫生间。 

他前脚刚进卫生间范丞丞就跟了进来，然后把黄明昊抵在墙壁，束缚在怀里，亲吻纠缠，弄得他无法挣脱。 

“你干嘛？出去，我要上厕所。”黄明昊得空，把范丞丞推开，翻了个白眼。商务舱的洗手间稍大一点，但站两个人还不是挤的不行。 

“我不看，你尿呗。”范丞丞耸耸肩，一副不关他事的无赖相。  
“不要脸。”黄明昊嘀咕着，也不动作，两个人就僵持着。  
“那你憋着吧，我不急哦…” 

又对视了好一会儿，范丞丞见黄明昊是真的害羞起来，觉得有些好笑，搞得像他们没一起去上过厕所一样。而且还不说和自己，黄明昊的表现像没去过公共厕所似的害羞起来。 

“来来来，那我帮你。”说完就从背后贴过去解开黄明昊的裤子，动作倒是娴熟地很，又问了一句，“怎么了，还要我给你扶着啊？”黄明昊的耳朵尖都红了。 

范丞丞把下巴靠到刚好矮自己一点儿的黄明昊的肩膀上，视线垂下去，刚好就能看到黄明昊自己扶着软趴趴的小东西，准备小解。 

“闭眼睛。”黄明昊咬牙切齿的说。  
“我不看，不看......”范丞丞说着不看，眼睛也没真的闭上，还坏心的把手伸到黄明昊有点鼓鼓的的小腹，三个指头稍微用力一按，给他助了一把力，然后就听见了水声，尿液碰到马桶的声音。 

“范丞丞！你给我把耳朵也闭上。”黄明昊全然放弃挣扎，然而最重的包袱，已经在范丞丞的帮助下卸下了。 

等完事儿了范丞丞也没吭一声，黄明昊倒觉得不适应，等洗好了手又擦干，范丞丞才又凑过来。  
刚准备开口说话，却被对方趁隙用舌头顶进齿关，熟稔地舔顶着他的上颚。 

配合着飞机的颠簸和洗手间里模糊的的点光源，黄明昊有点晕头转向，连对方探进了他的衣服，都没有感觉到。“还有几个小时就到酒店了，你这么着急？”黄明昊嘴上这么说着，却还是配合的任由对方解开自己的扣子，从锁骨开始攻城掠地。 

直到感觉到范丞丞的视线一直巡视到已经一丝不挂的下身，黄明昊才觉得颇为害羞，闭上眼睛。范丞丞不肯放过他可爱的反应，没有进一步动作，而是像端详什么艺术品一样，只是盯着看。然后伸指在穴口一按，似乎能感觉到里面传出的震颤感，他满意地一笑：“今早我放进去的跳蛋，你先把它拿出来吧。” 

经过整个上午的适应，身体自发分泌的液体早将跳蛋浸得滑腻不堪。浅蓝色的胶体抽离嫩红色后穴的瞬间，黄明昊难免因为瞬间的空虚感低低呻吟了一声，几乎快抓不住手里的东西。 

范丞丞把那个东西擦了擦收起来，转而去欣赏着黄明昊因羞愤难堪而变得更诱人的面孔。范丞丞选择慢条斯理地将手指插进他翕张着收缩的后穴。 

欲望作甸园的恶之蛇，让黄明昊不由自主将注意力集中在刚刚抽走了东西的那处，他发现，那里的空虚感越来越明显，身体还会不自觉地向旁边的热源靠去，似乎唯有让眼前人用力操弄一番，才觉得满足。 

“要不还是回酒店吧，反正离落地也不远了。”范丞丞说着从一旁拿了纸巾，把刚刚跟着取出的跳蛋滴落在黄明昊身上的体液一擦，似乎准备给两个人都穿好衣服，离开这个略有些颠簸感的闭塞空间。 

黄明昊一言不发，紧咬嘴唇，眯眼盯着范丞丞，像盯着猎物似的锐利。如果不是他两颊泛着红色，还真以为他是生气了。 

范丞丞当然是在开玩笑，他早就勃起的性器蓄势待发。拉开裤链，就靠穴口还在不听分泌的液体，毫不费力气便从后面顶了进去。一插进湿滑的穴道，黄明昊立即舒服得叹息了一声，“丞丞......”喊他名字，就像在撒娇一样。 

他的表情沉醉，昏黄的灯光照着他颤动的睫毛，和微张的嘴巴，妖冶动人。黄明昊撑在狭窄的洗手台上，天生就是翘臀，扭过身的姿势配合着勾勒出好看的腰臀线，就像是赤裸色情的邀请。范丞丞见状当然不再有犹豫，将来勃起的阴茎蛮横地直顶到最深处。 

配合着下身操弄的频率，范丞丞双臂环抱住黄明昊，让那人侧着头，柔软灵活的舌头撬开他的牙关，同他接吻。 

在小小的密闭空间里，两个人楼在一起，能有几乎窒息的亲密。范丞丞的长睫毛静静伏在那儿，带着认真的的神情，从黄明昊的耳垂一路亲吻到蝴蝶骨，可是下身的抽插，却是迥然不同的狠厉粗暴。 

两个人都没说话，卫生间突然就安静下来，只有摩擦和肉体的碰撞声夹杂着细小的呻吟声，在当事人自己听来格外地叫人面红耳赤，黄明昊越来越不自在了，“要是有人要用厕所怎么办呀，丞丞......” 

“反正停不了了。”  
“哦......”黄明昊又怕，但又有些乐在其中。 

过了一会儿，黄明昊又被翻过来拖着抵在洗手台上，还没坐稳飞机突然颠簸了一下，大该是气流的影响，还有点轻微的失重感。范丞丞阴茎该是硬的发烫，在他两瓣臀上狠蹭了几下，才挤到他股缝中间。 

黄明昊的身体似乎会主动找乐子，范丞丞发现自己还没怎幺动，内里的肠壁已经层层绵绵席卷上来咬着他的阴茎不放。每一下抽插，都碾压着肉穴里的各处褶皱，所到之处无不让穴肉为之臣服，在对方每次抽插离开时还极为缠绵地挽留着对方。 

手自然是不能闲着，范丞丞摸摸索索地，搂着腰的手就伸到胸口。黄明昊自然发现了他的意图，“别弄......”还没来得及说拒绝的原因，范丞丞的手早就捏着他胸前的小肉粒不放了。 

“唔......”黄明昊是害怕洗手间门口来往的人听见自己的声音，可是范丞丞一下手他就没忍住，叫了出来。等到乳头被温热湿润的嘴巴含住，又吸又咬的，还有范丞丞的舌尖抵着它来回挑逗，黄明昊只能埋着头哼哼唧唧的，想要又想停。 

身体各处被照顾得周到，就更显得无人问津的阴茎寂寞孤独。不知道是不是因为在飞机上的洗手间紧张的缘故，黄明昊今天一直不能达到高潮，撞击到敏感点的快感一直在他心口盘旋，他紧紧绷着臀，还想叫范丞丞给他前面正偶尔冒着透明的液体的的小可怜一些安慰。 

范丞丞会过意，抽出来把两人的阴茎握在一起，两个又硬又烫的东西撞在一起，相互摩擦，范丞丞的拇指指腹还时不时来黄明昊的铃口处抠弄，一个没把控制就射了出来。一股一股喷出来的精液都被范丞丞接住了，为了不让两个人等会儿太狼狈，他赶紧又拿纸去擦。 

前面得到释放又觉得后年空虚，黄明昊知道现在没套，看范丞丞没有重回战场的意思，估计情愿自己撸出来，于是他说：“你插进来......”  
“啊？快射了，等会别弄你身上了，你肯定也不会让我射里面。”范丞丞说的头头是道。 

“怎么不能？我说不能了吗？”黄明昊反问道。  
“我可没用激将法啊，你别现在说的好听，等会又该怪我了，射进去流裤子里可难受了。”范丞丞哪里会不想，血气方刚的少年时光，每天恨不得都插在黄明昊的身体里，没事就同他做爱。可是在飞机上，射进去确实不是妥当之选。 

“射进来，用那个堵上。”说完黄明昊脸一红，还是害羞了。他说的应该是今天戴了很久的跳蛋，那颗小小圆圆的橡胶哪里“堵”得住，这么说无非是发发骚，宽宽范丞丞的心。 

火热的肉柱龟头重新抵上黄明昊的的敏感点，那里被反复碾压着，每次都是重重顶上去，惹得黄明昊情不自禁呻吟出声。范丞丞的动作慢下来，搂着黄明昊，两个人面对着面，他把头埋在黄明昊的颈窝，“要射了......” 

范丞丞还真的把那颗跳蛋给黄明昊塞了回去，像是给红酒瓶塞了个塞子，还端详了好一会儿检查。“你要是敢开开关，你就死了范丞丞。”范丞丞赶紧哄他：“不会的不会的。”他再想捉弄黄明昊，也不会让他真的走机场被粉丝注意到些端倪，这是他们的小秘密。 

等到两人一前一后回来座位上，飞机已经飞了大半，还有半小时多就抵达了，飞机的飞行高度降了一点儿。 

靠近旁晚时间，暖黄色的光晖斜斜的从椭圆形的小窗户照进来，范丞丞不去看自己这边的窗户，转头看像黄明昊那边的，发现那人也在看，已经适应了机舱的噪声好久，忙里偷闲看着爱人发呆，真的是好久没有这么惬意过了。


End file.
